For all those who use facial makeup, particularly on a regular basis, there is the ongoing requirement of effectively removing existing makeup before applying new makeup, both to maintain good skin health and also to facilitate the application of new makeup.
While facial makeup comprises a variety of formulations, which may have varying difficulty in removal, typical methods of makeup removal include pre-moistened towelettes, wipes or pads, or a liquid makeup removal product, applied with cotton pads or balls. Facial makeup must first be loosened from the skin and then lifted off and removed, again typically by wipes or soft pads. The process of makeup removal with these conventional methods is time-consuming and can be less than effective, depending upon the time and care devoted to the task, as well as the cleansing characteristics of the makeup remover itself.
Accordingly, a more effective, convenient and less time-consuming technique/process of makeup removal is desirable.